


Home Sweet Home

by n0elle



Series: Love like Fire [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Awkward Boners, Awkward First Times, Awkward Percy Weasley, Christmas, Disapproving Family, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Harry and Ginny catch feelings, Naughty Fred and Andy, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Secret Relationship, Sex, Shameless Smut, Teen Romance, The Burrow (Harry Potter), Uncomfortable Girlfriend, cute moments, secret hookup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0elle/pseuds/n0elle
Summary: Christmas Holidays at the Burrow. Fred and Andy are secretly dating but this becomes too much for them both to take. Penelope meets the Weasley Family for the first time, whilst battling to keep her anxiety and OCD at bay. Molly Weasley struggles to understand why her son's girlfriend seems not to like her.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Penelope Clearwater/Percy Weasley
Series: Love like Fire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694311
Kudos: 17





	1. The Holidays Begin

The Hogwarts express chugged along the tracks, en route to Kings Cross station. The carriages were full of smiling faces, oblivious to the biting chill outside. It had already been a brutal winter, the wind rattled around the ancient castle and snow coated the tiles on the roof. The Slytherins were the luckiest, the Dungeons provided some shelter from the bitter assault, but still, even they wrapped themselves up in scarves and took warming swigs from illicit hip-flasks. Because of the weather, the end of term was a welcome intrusion and spirits were high as students levitated trunks with hover charms, the last magic they would be able to use before disembarking the Hogwarts Express later that day.

In a carriage near the back of the train, a gaggle of redheads, a boy with round glasses, a raven-haired girl and a girl with untameable hair sat around a table piled high with confectionery and pumpkin pasties. Laughter rattled around the carriage and spirits were high. "How do you think mum'll like Perce's girlfriend then?" George offered to the table. 

"Girlfriend? Mum'll be lucky if Percy even admits that they're friends... He introduced me to Penelope as his 'co-head'..." Replied Fred mockingly. 

"I wonder where she'll stay?" Ron asked. Fred was just about to answer, then remembered his plans for the Holiday. Andromeda Black, a family friend was also coming to stay for the Christmas holidays. She had stayed with the Weasleys before, in fact it was during the week that she stayed at the end of the summer that Fred and her first started to explore their feelings for each other. To complicate things, the ins and outs of his relationship with Andy were not common knowledge and everyone thought that she was just 'Fred and George's Friend'. This was surprising given how big and nosy his family was. Fred knew that Penelope would be staying in Ginny's room - the room that was always used as a guest room when necessary. Ginny would be with Hermione in Ron's room and Ron and Harry would be sharing the cots in the attic. He knew this as he had argued with Percy over who was to get the room. Fred had lost this argument, leaving Penelope with the room and Andy on the floor in Fred and George's bedroom but unbeknownst to Percy, this had been exactly his intention. The reason for that was to ensure that he and George would be sharing a room with Andy, a stroke of genius Fred thought to himself. 

The conversation slowed to silence as they grew sleepy and one by one they all changed out of their robes and into their muggle clothes. Most of the group were in various states of sleep, except George and Andy, who were both seated by the window staring out and Fred who was staring across the cabin out of the window in the corridor. The train journey was longer than usual, due to the snow on the line reducing the speed of the bright red steam train and Fred fought as he felt himself begin to nod off, but eventually succumbed to sleep, his head landing on Andy's shoulder. George shot Andy a glance from across the table as if to say 'aww bless him' and Andy giggled. Fred awoke with a jolt and smiled at Andy, bringing his hand up to stroke her face. Fully aware that George was watching them, she muttered a hasty "Fred Get-off...!", but it was a fraction too late and very forced. Fred, remembering himself and his surroundings blushed and looked around the carriage, although nobody was awake but him, Andy and George. "Sorry... Dreaming.", he added. George narrowed his eyes at the pair of them and Andy felt as if he was boring into her soul, sure he would work it out, but he shrugged it off, saying nothing but keeping a close eye on them.

The rest of the journey passed quickly. The others mostly remained asleep but Fred was careful not to, in an effort not to expose themselves. Instead, he cradled Andy as she slept, stroking her hair. When George awoke, he looked over, but continued to stroke her hair, maintaining eye contact. George narrowed his eyes as if to say: "Really...?", to which Fred replied with a firm "I'll tell you later" look. George looked as if he wanted to say something else when Ginny began to stir and Fred shifted his attention to gently disentangling himself from Andy. They pulled into Kings Cross Station on the hour and before the engine had even stopped moving, they were up collecting their trunks and putting on their coats. They were in one of the last carriages, so they were glad when - as Fred and George were lifting the trunks one by one onto the platform - Molly and Arthur appeared and began to hover them, Percy and Penelope behind them.

Molly began dishing out hugs left right and centre, fussing over whether Ginny had enough meat on her bones and how tall Ron had got. Arthur, eager to get out of the cold, called to the gaggle of laughing witches and wizards  
"Grab on to your trunks! Everyone made sure to have a hand on their luggage and a hand on someone else in the group and with a crack, the group disappeared. Seconds later the group landed on the drive at the burrow and set off towards the Front door, Molly in the lead. Andy did not follow. She was stood open-mouthed, staring at the higgledy-piggledy house, with rooms tacked on that could only be held up by magic. 

"Welcome to our humble abode", quipped George, appearing at her left shoulder. "It isn't much but its home", added Fred. Andy had been here before but had seen little of the front of the house and she was awestruck.

"Its - Beautiful!" breathed Andy and the twins laughed. She truly had never seen such a lovely home in her life. It looked so welcoming, so full of love. Much better than the bleak, grey house where she lived with her mother or the empty, cold rooms of her Father's family home that she had heard so much about. They each linked an arm into hers and lead her to the door, through the pigpen.

After the trunks were carried upstairs and coats and robes ditched, introductions began. Molly had already met Harry and Hermione and briefly Andy, but never Penelope - Percy's girlfriend. Percy went first, an unnecessarily formal tone to his voice.

"Penelope, this is my Mother Molly Weasley and my Father Arthur Weasley. Mum, Dad, this is Penelope Clearwater, formerly a fellow prefect and now my counterpart as head girl.". Penelope blushed shyly and nodded to Molly and Arthur. Everyone else looked expectant as if they were waiting for Percy to admit that she was his girlfriend but he simply sat down and stared and Fred and George. 

"Erm, everyone, you remember Andy" Said George. "Andy, you remember everyone," replied Fred. Andy smiled at Molly and Arthur, who she had only met once and didn't know all that well. 

"It's nice to see you again, it's lovely to be here!". She announced, to which Molly replied 

"Thank you, dear, it's lovely to have you here to stay."


	2. Patron-Saint of Fuckboys

After they had all finished their tea, the group began to disperse. Percy and Penelope first, heading up to Percy's bedroom. Next Ron and Harry headed up to change. Arthur went out to the Garage and Ginny, Hermione and Andy were summoned by Molly for a 'girly chat'. This left Fred and George alone by the fire. George looked over at Fred, they finally had time to talk.

"So, now I have you on your own brother dear, what's the deal with you and Andy?"

"Not here!" Fred hissed, shooting a concerned look around the empty room. "Upstairs." George conceded and they walked in silence up the stairs to the bedroom that they shared. Closing the door, George spoke.

"So?". Fred sighed.

"It started in the summer, y'know, that week when Andy stayed?".

"Yeah, I remember" George shifted on the edge of the bed where he was sitting. He had never seen his brother this awkward before. Usually, he exuded confidence.

"We slept together."

"What!? Really? When?, Where?. Wait - where was I?" George looked shocked but Fred remained silent. They had never kept secrets before and he obviously felt odd about it. There had been others before but George had always known about them before, or straight after, so why was Andy different?

"It came out of the blue" Fred offered. "The tension was building through the whole trip, then one moment we were in the kitchen alone and I just had to kiss her. We didn't speak for a day, I thought I had overstepped and she thought that I regretted it.".

"I remember that", George cut in. "I was the go-between, but neither of you would tell me why you were fighting. I think in the end Ands told me you'd been a git to one of her friends...", It was sinking in now, all slotting together and making sense. "But after that, you were all cuddly, subtly though, but you were more touchy and flirty than you'd been before. So what changed?".

"We had a big fight, I was in the room and Andy walked in. We started shouting at each other and then suddenly we were kissing again, but this time there was more fire, it was angry. Then clothes were coming off and suddenly I was kneeling over her. We had the most amazing sex and then we were just lying there. She fell asleep and I was just looking at her. So peaceful, so beautiful, and I realized that I was in love with her. When she woke up she tried to get dressed quickly, muttering about being sorry, making a mistake. I told her to stay, that it wasn't a mistake and so we went back to bed, cuddled and kissed a little more, talked a bit and decided to take things slow, not to shag again for a while and to date, but secretly so we didn't have to deal with the pressure of other people prying. So now it's been a few months and we're still seeing each other and I couldn't be happier- except I want us to be official, to tell everyone. Mum especially. And keeping it secret makes it so hard to get a moment alone with her."

"So why don't you?"

"Andy."

"That must be killing you, Fred."

"It is Georgie".

The boys hugged briefly. 

"Well I'll try my best to keep that lot away" He motioned to the door "and give you some alone time" George added with a wink.

-

The two boys sauntered into the kitchen, both giving their mother a hug, Fred picking up a jam tart from the table on his way over. 

"Boys! What's all this in aid of?".  
"Honestly woman, can't a boy hug his mother these days?" Fred exclaimed, mock hurt, popping the tart in his mouth. Molly rolled her eyes but her face softened,  
"Sorry Fred, I didn't mean-",  
"I'm Fred! He's George", George interrupted.  
"Sorry George" Molly said to Fred.  
"Just kidding, I am Fred", he replied. She hit him with the tea towel she was holding, tutting, and tsking. A familiar giggle behind him made Fred turn.  
"Is there something amusing?", Fred asked with an eyebrow raised, stepping towards her. She tried to flatten her smile and shook her head. Molly turned to Andy shaking her head.  
"Ridiculous aren't they this pair... I was hoping you'd knock some sense into them" Molly chuckled. "Anyway" she clapped her hands, "I need some help with dinner" and she set them all off with tasks. Ginny and Hermione were put in charge of the casserole, Fred slicing and buttering the bread, and Andy and George were handed large coats and knitted hats before being sent off to the overgrown garden to pick some herb that Andy had never heard of. Ron and Harry appeared some minutes later and were set to work too.

-

Percy and Penelope sat side by side on the bed, staring at the wall.

"So, err..." Percy cleared his throat, "How did you like my family?".

"They seem... nice.", replied Penelope. She gazed around Percy's immaculate bedroom. Not a single item was out of place, from the quills lined up parallel on his desk to the neatly framed photographs arranged equidistantly on the windowsill. It was bliss. In truth, the Weasley's were not her kind of people, the flustered, messy, disorderly house made Penelope anxious and his loud, nosy family only added to this. Being in the kitchen reminded Penelope of bees. Not in an efficient and ordered way, as you might find within a hive - no, it made her feel as if she was standing in the middle of a swarm of bees, but the bees were all staring at her, judging her, asking her to talk about herself, and smile politely, all whilst managing not to have a panic attack. But she was doing this for Percy, her boyfriend. It felt weird saying it out loud - well - out loud in her head. Boyfriend. Boyfriend, Boyfriend, Boyfriend. 

' He won't be your boyfriend for long if his family doesn't like you...' said the little voice. Taking a deep breath in she closed her eyes, held for ten seconds, then breathed out "no". Percy looked at her, his face full of concern.

"Did it say something again Penelope?". She nodded. After a pause, she felt a clammy hand slide into hers, giving her a brief, chaste squeeze before letting go again.

"They'll love you, I promise."

"How do you know?", She asked. 

"Because I do". he told her - at least, that was what Percy wanted to tell her. Instead, he just replied "I just do." with a small smile.

-

The icy wind was turning their cheeks red, as they traipsed the hedgerows of the field behind the burrow in search of the herbs for Molly.

"So, Andy..." George began. He was hesitant about how to approach things. On the one hand, he wanted to ambush her with the news that he now knew about her and Fred, just to see the look on her face, but on the other hand, he could slowly interrogate her, to see if she would offer up any details Fred had left out, or give any reason to the problem of her not wanting to formally become his brother's girlfriend.

"Hmm?", She replied, unaware, her focus on the hedgerow. They were a short way into a long walk around the edge of the field. 

"Fred was sweet earlier wasn't he", George tried. She laughed. 

"He's so goofy. I wonder who he was dreaming about...", Andy was ahead of George so she didn't see the smirk he pulled. So she was playing sneaky eh? And so shamelessly calm. A natural...

"Yeah that's what I was wondering. I think - and don't knock it yet - I think he's seeing someone.". 

"Really? This is Fred we're talking about right? - Patron saint of fuckboys.". George snorted. She was a better liar than he could have imagined. 

"Patron saint of fuckboys?", he repeated, not able to keep a straight face. She laughed again.

"You know what I mean, the flirting, the chasing girls then dropping them after a shag or two, the muscles, the 'sex eyes'.". George looked blank.

"Muscles? 'Sex eyes?". 

"Oh you know, the six-pack and that stupid 'V' muscle below it that only true players have, and the eyes he makes so you can practically hear him saying 'fuck me'." She turned around grinning, only to be met by a blank face. 

"No, I don't know. And how do you..?". Andy's face dropped as she realized she had betrayed herself. 

"Oh, well you know, we're all close friends and all, and he makes the eyes for a joke sometimes.". George mock-furrowed his brow."

"But we're close friends so if you know that about Fred, then answer me this. Do I have these so-called 'V' muscles.". Andy considered taking a gamble. They were twins after all. But then Fred was more muscular than George in general. But, they were both pretty 'strapping' lads as men go. But then again George did have a rather sweet tooth. She stopped and sighed. 

"Okay Fine. I don't know if you have a stupid 'v' muscle because close friends don't just know that about each other, and even if I'd had the chance to see, I wouldn't remember because I don't look at you like that. I've seen Fred's because we had stupidly good sex and he never makes 'sex eyes' for a joke, he's always deadly serious and they're very hard to resist. And I'm in love with your brother and I'm sorry if you hate me for not telling you but the outside pressure was too much and it was just good for people to behave as if we were just friends and to be completely honest with you the secrecy was also extremely hot - But that's not the point. The point is I want Fred to be my boyfriend but we can't be together because I'd have to tell him, and you, and everyone about my family and I just can't do that and so we'll just carry on in this limbo until he meets someone better who can be his girlfriend and then he'll live happily ever after and I'll be totally heartbroken." Andy took in a deep breath. George opened his mouth to speak but was once again cut off by Andy. "No, No, but it's okay, it really is because he deserves so much more and your family is so nice and mine - well mine isn't, and I know that I don't deserve to be happy because of what they've done, but I so d-desperately want t-to b-b-be happy." Andy was crying now, and it was breaking George's heart. He enveloped her in a tight hug they stood for quite some time in silence. 

"Now that was quite the dramatic monologue. I don't even want to think about how long you've been bottling all of this up. Perhaps since that week, you stayed in summer?".

"Y-You knew?". She moved her head from his chest to look up at him. 

"Freddie told me." , "Earlier today", he added after she looked a little taken aback.

"Oh." she said in a small voice. "What did he say?". She almost looked frightened George thought to himself.

"Just that he'd love to introduce you to Mum as his girlfriend.", he replied. After a moments thought, George spoke again. "Okay, no. He told me exactly what happened last summer - it all slotted into place and suddenly made sense to me, y'know, with all the arguing, giving each other the cold shoulder, and then the not-so secret flirting. He explained how you're now in a chaste relationship" - This got a giggle out of Andy - "and how you're properly dating now. When he was telling me all of this, he seemed sort of sad and when I asked, he told me he wanted you two to be official - to tell everyone. He knows mum'd love you.".

It felt to George as if Andy had begun to cry again. He just hugged her tighter.

"So what's this about your family then?." George asked. Andy stiffened and recoiled, stepping back from George's hug. She wore a sombre, almost blank expression and shook her head. 

"George, I can't.".

"Why can't you?", he pressed. Her face hardened.

"I just can't! Okay.". Andy turned on her heel and stormed off across the field, leaving a stunned George in her wake. He couldn't follow her, he did not want to be on the wrong side of his mother this Christmas and he would be if he didn't bring her back some herbs. 

As Andy marched across the field she fished her muggle phone out of her pocket and composed a text message.

' Hi Ma, Hope you got to Grandma's okay. I'm having a lovely time here. Missing you. Xxx '

It wasn't exactly true but she didn't want to bother her mother with her own trivial worries.


End file.
